Cita a ciegas
by Tsuki W
Summary: Kisugi Teppei tiene una amiga por internet de quien no ha visto ni una foto y a quien ha llegado la hora de conocer. ¿Cómo le irá en esta cita a ciegas? ¡one shoot!


Cita a ciegas  
  
-Oye Kisugi!! A dónde vas tan rápido??  
  
-Nada que te incumba Ryo, adiós!!  
  
-Oye Hajime, sabes a dónde va Kisugi con tanta prisa? -preguntó Ryo intrigado  
  
-Seguramente a encontrarse con su ciber amiga  
  
-Ciber amiga?  
  
-Qué no lo sabías? -le preguntó esta vez Hajime con asombro- hace unos meses Kisugi ha   
  
entablado una amistad muy grande con una chica que vive al norte del país  
  
-Y qué con eso  
  
-No seas tonto -lo recriminó Mamoru, que había estado escuchando la conversación- al parecer,   
  
y aunque no tenga sentido, a Kisugi le gusta esta muchacha a la que nunca ha visto  
  
-Eso es imposible -afirmó con seguridad Ryo- Si no la conoce, cómo puede gustarle  
  
-Pues así es -aseguró Mamoru- Y la verdad es que me está preocupando. No sé qué vaya a pasar   
  
cuando llegue la hora de conocerla en persona  
  
-Sí -continuó pensativo Hajime- Espero que no se desilusione porque ella no sea lo que él creía  
  
-Se refieren al físico? -preguntó inocente Ryo- No creo que sea tan relevante  
  
-Ryo -dijo Mamoru, como en tono de "es obvio"- No quiero sonar superficial, pero a qué más   
  
podría referirme  
  
-Obviamente -siguió Hajime- a todos nos importa qué tan bien pueda verse una persona de la   
  
que queremos enamorarnos  
  
-Mamoru -dijo esta vez Ryo, imitando a su amigo en tono de burla- sinceramente a mi no me   
  
importaría cómo se vea una persona si es mi amiga. Y Hajime, desde cuándo uno puede decidir   
  
de quién se enamora o no  
  
-No seas ingenuo -lo recriminó Hajime- Todo entra por los ojos, y no puedes pretender   
  
enamorarte de alguien que no te gusta físicamente  
  
-Eso es cierto -lo apoyó Mamoru  
  
-Francamente no comprendo esas ideas tan absurdas que tienen. Si a Kisugi le gusta la forma de   
  
ser de esa chica, entonces no creo que el como se vea sea tan importante para él  
  
-Dices eso porque no lo conoces. Para él, una mujer debe cumplir ciertos requisitos  
  
-Requisitos? Eso suena más ridículo de todo lo que han dicho hasta ahora  
  
-A ver, dinos -le dijo Hajime, abrazando con uno de sus brazos a Ryo- Cómo te gusta a ti una   
  
mujer  
  
-Pues el como se vea me es indiferente, mientras me guste a mi, lo demás no me importa. Lo que   
  
sí considero esencial es que deba saber comprenderme y quererme mucho  
  
-Ryo, vives en el pasado, en la era Prehistórica -comentó burlón Mamoru- De qué te sirve una   
  
chica buena, cariñosa, inteligente, si no es bonita  
  
-A mi de mucho, porque así, e incluso bonita, es Yukari  
  
-Bueno, sí -dijo no del todo convencido Hajime- Pero tú la conoces desde hace mucho, personal y   
  
físicamente. Kisugi, en cambio, conoce el lado personal de su lejana amiga, pero no su físico. A   
  
ver dime ¿a ti te gustaría Yukari si no se viera como se vé?  
  
-Hummmmmmm -pensó Ryo- No podría imaginármela de otro modo  
  
-Lo ves? Su físico también importa  
  
-Tú no lo entiendes -le dijo Ryo suspirando- Antes de conocer a Yukari por como es   
  
verdaderamente, su personalidad, sus gustos, y todo lo demás; ella no me llamaba la atención   
  
más que como una amiga. Pero cuando me acerqué a ella, noté lo linda que es por dentro y por   
  
fuera, entonces me enamoré...  
  
-Mejor ya vámonos -les dijo Mamoru- Nunca podremos convencerte Ryo. Así que tú sigue con   
  
tus ideas y nosotros con las nuestras. Sólo espero que Kisugi salga bien parado de ésta  
  
Kisugi iba corriendo hasta su casa. Cuando llegó, ni siquiera fue a la cocina a saludar de buena   
  
forma a su madre. Sólo se conformó con un "hola mamá" dicho mientras se quitaba los zapatos y   
  
subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Una vez adentro tiró su mochila hacia un costado, se   
  
dirigió a su computadora y la encendió. Se sentó, y mientras esperaba a que la Laptop que le   
  
habían regalado sus padres en Navidad se iniciara, golpeteaba nerviosamente los dedos sobre   
  
una parte del teclado.  
  
Una vez iniciada la sesión en su máquina buscó mensajes en su mail y se conectó al chat.   
  
Mientras leía y borraba los mensajes recibidos notó que en la parte inferior de su computadora   
  
un botón titilaba llamando su atención, era la ansiada respuesta de su amiga.  
  
-Hola Soccer boy  
  
-Qué bueno que contestas Lady May, pensé que todavía no estarías conectada  
  
-Vine lo más rápido que pude. Hoy tenía examen  
  
-Y cómo te fue?  
  
-Bien, creo que aprobé seguramente  
  
-Entonces tus padres dejarán que vengas a Fujisawa  
  
-Sí, ya me lo confirmaron  
  
-En tal caso, el domingo nos veremos   
  
-Sí, por fin podré conocerte. Es realmente divertido dejar todo en suspenso  
  
-Fuiste tú la que no quiso que nos conociéramos por fotografía  
  
-No es igual que conocerse en persona. Además, así es más emocionante  
  
-Recuerdas dónde nos veremos?  
  
-Sí, me dijiste en la puerta del colegio Nankatsu a las 4 y media  
  
-Bien, entonces ahí te espero  
  
-Claro! Bueno, ya tengo que cortar, mis padres me están llamando. Sólo quería avisarte que   
  
podré ir a Fujisawa  
  
-Me alegro mucho. Adiós y cuídate, buen viaje  
  
-Gracias, ya te veré allá. Adiós  
  
Durante todo el día sábado los del equipo Nankatsu habían estado entrenando bajo las órdenes   
  
de Taro, quien no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Y aunque eran muy pocas veces que   
  
habían visto enojado a Misaki-kun, pues esas pocas veces habían sido terribles. Esta vez se   
  
había molestado porque un grupo de sus amigos había salido a parrandear la noche anterior y no   
  
se encontraban en óptimas condiciones para un entrenamiento responsable (entiéndase con dolor   
  
de cabeza, cansancio, fatiga, y algunos otros síntomas de un sueño de sólo una hora después de   
  
una larga noche de baile). Los no involucrados en el hecho coincidían con él en lo mal que habían   
  
hecho al portarse así, pero no creían justo el tener que pagar ellos también el castigo.  
  
A eso de las seis de la tarde, muy cansados, todos se retiraron hacia las duchas, menos Yuzo y   
  
algunos otros, quienes debieron seguir trotando alrededor de la cancha por órdenes de Taro, a   
  
quien el mal humor no se le había quitado. Tan cansados estaban todos los demás, que ni   
  
siquiera cruzó por la mente de sus amigos el preguntarle a Kisugi sobre la cita a ciegas que debía   
  
tener. En lo único que pensaban era en llegar a su casa, tenderse en su cama y echarse a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente Mamoru se despertó y recordó el asunto de Kisugi. Llamó a su casa pero su   
  
madre le dijo que seguía durmiendo. Llamó a Hajime para preguntarle sobre el tema, pero por lo   
  
que éste le dijo tampoco sabía nada, ya que también había intentado hablar con Kisugi algo más   
  
temprano que su amigo.  
  
Cuando despertó, Kisugi recibió el recado de sus amigos por su madre. Aun así decidió evitarlos   
  
porque no quería comentarles nada acerca del tema. Y pese a que sus amigos siguieron   
  
insistiendo con él, la señora Teppei inventaba excusas, por pedido de su hijo, para no   
  
comunicarlos con él  
  
A eso de las 4 de la tarde Kisugi se despidió de su madre y se fue rumbo a su colegio. Cuando   
  
llegó eran las 4 y 25, seguramente su amiga no tardaría en llegar. Mientras esperaba vio a Taro   
  
saliendo con su maletín en el hombro, y se acercó a saludarlo.  
  
-Hola Taro  
  
-Kisugi, hola. Qué haces por aquí en domingo?  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto  
  
-Pues Yuzo y los demás debieron continuar con su castigo y yo estoy a cargo  
  
-También entrenaron hoy día?  
  
-Sí, y ya les advertí: nada de juergas día antes de un entrenamiento  
  
-Eres peor que el entrenador -broméo Kisugi  
  
-Je, creo que sí -contestó apenado Taro- Pero tú no me dijiste a qué viniste  
  
-Vine a encontrarme con alguien -respondió avergonzado Kisugi  
  
-Bueno, entonces no te perjudico. Será mejor que me vaya, la verdad yo también estoy cansado  
  
-Taro! -escuchó Kisugi que alguien saludaba a su amigo detrás de él  
  
Taro dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo había saludado y sonrió.  
  
-Cómo estás Machiko! Hace mucho que no te veía  
  
-Yo bien, cómo has estado tú  
  
-Muy bien, la verdad muy bien  
  
Kisugi volteó y reconoció a Machiko Machida, la ayudante del equipo Furano.  
  
-Pero dime ¿qué haces por aquí? -preguntó Taro  
  
-Bueno...vine a ver a alguien -contestó apenada Machiko  
  
Kisugi abrió los ojos de par en par: ¿acaso era Machiko la amiga que él tanto esperaba ver?  
  
-Pero qué maleducado soy -se recriminó asimismo Taro- Te presento a Kisugi, un amigo del   
  
Nankatsu. Kisugi, ella es Machiko  
  
-Ah, hola -dijo nervioso Kisugi  
  
-Hola -respondió sonriente Machiko  
  
Kisugi vio su reloj, eran las 4 y 40. Ningún buen japonés que se jactara de serlo era impuntual,   
  
entonces ella debía ser su ciber amiga: Machiko, la gran amiga de Hikaru y los del Furano, era   
  
aquella chica que con su forma de ser lo había encantado durante todo el tiempo que se habían   
  
escrito. No sabía qué decir.   
  
-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya -dijo Taro, sacando del trance a Kisugi- Nos vemos mañana   
  
Kisugi. Adiós Machiko  
  
-Adiós Taro, que te vaya bien -se despidió Machiko  
  
Taro se fue, dejando a los muchachos en incómodo silencio. Luego de unos minutos, y al ver que   
  
Kisugi seguía allí parado, Machiko decidió romper el hielo.  
  
-Tú también esperas a alguien, eh?  
  
-Sí -respondió con voz entrecortada Kisugi, sin atreverse a mirarla de frente y pensando "cómo   
  
se lo digo"  
  
-Pues yo también espero a alguien, pero creo que ya se retrasó  
  
Volvieron a pasar unos minutos, que para el muchacho fueron una eternidad.  
  
-Eh...-trataron de decir algo al mismo tiempo ambos, sonriendo tontamente luego  
  
-Dilo tú primero -le dijo Machiko sonriendo  
  
-Bueno, yo...  
  
-Hola! -los interrumpió Ryo, que salía del colegio- Qué haces aquí Kisugi?  
  
-Esperando -le contestó éste de mala manera  
  
-A esa ciber amiga que dicen que tienes?  
  
Kisugi abrió los ojos como platos, quería que lo tragara la tierra: Ryo lo había puesto en   
  
evidencia, eso se notó más cuando Machiko se sorprendió al escuchar al defensor del Nankatsu.  
  
-Eh, sí -contestó casi inaudible Kisugi  
  
-Pues si me permites aconsejarte algo -prosiguió Ryo calmadamente- creo que el cómo se vea la   
  
muchacha en cuestión no es tan importante si te enamoraste de ella  
  
Kisugi no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba rojo como tomate con los ojos clavados en el piso; con   
  
Machiko que no dejaba de mirarlo y con Ryo que no dejaba de hablar.  
  
-Sinceramente creo que lo importante en una relación es que los dos se lleven bien y se quieran   
  
por como son, no por cómo se vean. Ya ves a Yukari, ella siempre dice que yo soy el chico más   
  
lindo que ha conocido en su vida, y aunque sé que no es tan cierto, pues me llena de alegría que   
  
ella lo considere así. Y es que así es el amor amigo mío, uno no puede decidir de quién se enamora   
  
y menos en tu caso, porque aunque la chica sea bizca, le falten algunos dientes y esté algo calva,   
  
a ti te conquistó su forma de ser ¿o no? Por eso creo que en cuanto la veas, debes reparar no en   
  
su físico, si no en todo lo que te mostró su corazón, así podrás ver su verdadera belleza  
  
-Qué tierno! -dijo embelesada Machiko al oír a Ryo  
  
-Bueno, gracias -contestó orgulloso Ryo- Pero eso es lo que yo creo  
  
-Gracias Ryo -dijo entredientes Kisugi- Ya te puedes ir  
  
-Bueno, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Adiós  
  
Ryo volteó hacia la puerta y vio venir corriendo a Yukari, quien saludó a Kisugi, luego tomó de   
  
la mano a su novio y se fue con él. Esta vez, Kisugi tendría que decir sí o sí la verdad.  
  
-Tú eres Soccer boy? -le preguntó Machiko con voz calmada  
  
-Sí -contestó Kisugi serio, fijando la mirada en ella  
  
-Qué bueno conocerte -comentó la muchacha sonriendo  
  
-Acerca de lo que dijo Ryo...  
  
-Ése amigo tuyo que se acaba de ir? No te preocupes, aunque creo que exageró con eso de bizca,   
  
sin dientes y calva, jajaja  
  
-Lo lamento, yo...  
  
-No importa, no es necesario que te disculpes. Pero fue muy lindo lo que él dijo  
  
-Si descartas esa horrible descripción, supongo que sí. Además creo que exageró con lo del   
  
enamoramiento  
  
-Tal vez -dijo Machiko sin cambiar el tono de su voz- Se vé que es bastante gracioso  
  
-Algo -contestó Kisugi, pensando en cómo torturaría a Ryo cuando lo viera por su metida de   
  
pata  
  
-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí...-dijo la muchacha  
  
-Eh, sí, yo soy Kisugi Teppei, pero tú me conoces como Soccer boy -contestó nerviosamente el   
  
chico  
  
-Estás bien? Te noto tenso  
  
-No, estoy bien  
  
-Pues yo soy Machiko Machida y...  
  
-Sí, lo sé, tú obviamente eres mi amiga del norte, Lady May -comenzó a decir rápidamente   
  
Kisugi- Tanto como tú, yo quería que nos conociéramos en persona. Y bueno, si algo cierto dijo   
  
Ryo, es que tu forma de ser es especial y eso despertó en mi la curiosidad de conocerte. Nunca   
  
conocí alguien con quien me llevara tan bien como contigo, aunque sea sólo por cartas y una que   
  
otra charla por internet. Tal vez mucha gente no crea en que pueda surgir una amistad   
  
verdadera de esta forma, pero yo estoy seguro de que sí se puede. Me alegra poder conocerte   
  
personalmente y saber que no eres unas simples letras en una frase bonita que aparece en la   
  
pantalla, sino saber que existes realmente y que eres tal como eres. Gracias por haber venido  
  
Kisugi se inclinó en una reverencia, casi sin aliento por hablar tan de corrido. Machiko no supo   
  
qué decir, sólo atinó a sonreír.  
  
-Es muy lindo lo que dices, veo que eres el mismo que escribía todo eso que aparecía en la   
  
pantalla de la computadora. Me alegra realmente que seas tú el que está aquí, que seas tú la   
  
persona a la que tenía que ver, sin embargo, creo que te equivocaste conmigo  
  
Kisugi la vio extrañado, no comprendía sus últimas palabras.  
  
-En verdad eres sincero en todo lo que has dicho, lo noto en tu mirada. Ahora déjame ser sincera   
  
contigo y decirte que no soy yo la persona que estabas esperando  
  
-Cómo? -preguntó algo preocupado Kisugi  
  
-Yo no era la persona que chateaba contigo. A la chica que esperabas ver le dieron nervios de   
  
último momento y me pidió que sea yo quien hablara contigo. De quien te hablo es de mi amiga   
  
May, con quien vine hasta Fujisawa acompañándola sólo para verte. Ella tenía miedo de   
  
conocerte, creía que eras demasiado bueno como para ser real y no quería desilusionarse ni que tú   
  
te desilusionaras. Aunque te parezca ridículo o extraño, ella sintió una conexión muy fuerte   
  
contigo y te llegó a querer tanto que le da vergüenza decírtelo  
  
-O sea, que tú no eres lady May? -dijo algo triste Kisugi  
  
-No, como te digo, May es la muchacha que esperabas ver  
  
-Pero, no entiendo, entonces para qué me citó?  
  
-Ella quiere conocerte, pero se encuentra muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, si nos disculpas a ambas   
  
por esta situación, puedo llevarte con ella ¿qué me dices?  
  
Kisugi, en medio de toda su confusión asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Machiko hasta un   
  
pequeño café cercano al Nankatsu. Entraron, adentro no habían muchas personas, las pequeñas   
  
mesas redondas cubiertas con sencillos manteles de color crema y adornados con un pequeño   
  
florero con un par de rosas, se veían más numerosos que la gente que allí se encontraba.   
  
Caminaron unos pasos más y se detuvieron frente a una mesa, en la que una muchacha se   
  
encontraba sentada, dándoles la espalda, al parecer se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Kisugi la vio, quiso imaginar el rostro que acompañaba a ese cabello castaño claro, lacio y largo;   
  
pero por más que intentó, no consiguió armar una imagen. Machiko tocó el hombro de su amiga,   
  
quien volteó, y al ver al muchacho junto a Machiko no supo qué decir, pero seguro imaginaba de   
  
quién se trataba.  
  
Aquella chica era de tez blanca y de ojos castaños. En cuanto la vio, la imagen que Kisugi   
  
quería armar en su mente se completó. Para él, ella era tal como un día pudo habérsela   
  
imaginado: perfecta y real, al menos desde su punto de vista, porque en ese momento no podía   
  
importarle si ella era tan linda como sus amigos le habían dicho que debía ser su mujer ideal o   
  
tan poco agraciada, como le había dicho Ryo, que sólo sus cualidades personales contaran.  
  
-May, él es Kisugi, el muchacho que tanto ansiabas conocer -los presentó Machiko con cierta   
  
picardía, mientras ambos se ponían colorados- Bueno, yo los dejo, seguro tienen mucho de qué   
  
hablar. Adiós, y fue un gusto Kisugi  
  
Machiko se fue. Tímidamente May invitó a Kisugi a sentarse, éste así lo hizo.  
  
-Creí que Machiko era lady May -comentó nervioso Kisugi  
  
-Lamento ser tan cobarde como para no haber sido yo la que se presentó en nuestra cita  
  
-No importa, de todos modos yo tampoco sabía cómo decirle que era yo al que estaba buscando   
  
-Perdóname  
  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte, al menos ya estamos aquí, ¿no? -dijo el muchacho, tratando de   
  
sonreír y dejando a la muchacha mirándolo fijamente- Qué ocurre?  
  
-Al verte parece que te conociera de toda la vida  
  
-A mi me pasó lo mismo al verte...  
  
Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.  
  
-Quieres algo de tomar? -le preguntó May con un poco más de confianza  
  
-Sí, gracias, quiero un refresco  
  
Le pidieron a la mesera el refresco y continuaron con su ahora más confiada charla.  
  
-De verdad creíste que Machiko era tu amiga del norte?  
  
-La verdad sí -contestó sonriente Kisugi  
  
-Y ahora que sabes que no es así, ¿qué piensas?  
  
-Pues que la próxima vez que tenga que encontrarme con una amiga que no conozco   
  
personalmente, le pediré, sin excusas, que me mande una fotografía para no tener que estar   
  
pasando vergüenza con alguien más, jajaja  
  
-Jajajajaja  
  
Al día siguiente, en el colegio Nankatsu, Mamoru y los demás esperaban impacientes a Kisugi.   
  
Cuando lo vieron llegar se abalanzaron hacia él con preguntas.  
  
-Ya déjenme -dijo algo fastidiado Kisugi por la curiosidad de sus amigos- Uno a la vez  
  
-Cómo te fue? -le preguntó Hajime  
  
-Cómo era? -preguntó interesado Mamoru  
  
-Por qué les interesa tanto? -les cuestionó algo molesto Kisugi  
  
-Porque eres nuestro amigo -contestó Hajime  
  
-Y nos preocupas -continuó Mamoru  
  
-Era Machiko? -le preguntó Ryo, lo que sorprendió a Kisugi  
  
-Tú creíste también que era ella?  
  
-Y no lo era? -comentó intrigado Ryo- Por algo estaba ahí parada. Una extraña, a esa hora,   
  
frente al colegio, donde tú esperabas, tenía que ser ella  
  
-Machiko? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hajime y Mamoru  
  
-No, no era ella -le respondió Kisugi a Ryo, como ignorando a los demás- pero fue ella quien me   
  
llevó con la amiga que esperaba ver, y no era como me la describiste Ryo, jajaja  
  
-Menos mal -dijo Ryo, lanzando un suspiro de conformidad  
  
-Y cómo era? -preguntaron nuevamente muy curiosos Hajime y Mamoru  
  
-Cómo era? -les dijo Kisugi- Pues era...tal como me la hubiera imaginado  
  
-¿?????????  
  
Mamoru y Hajime miraron a su amigo con una gran interrogante, porque no había respondido   
  
como esperaban. Ryo sonreía conforme, porque sabía que todo lo que él había dicho, no eran más   
  
que sabias y verdaderas palabras que un día se las enseñó su madre, claro, exceptuando la   
  
horrenda descripción de la muchacha.   
  
Fin 


End file.
